Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures
Este artículo es sobre la división distribuidor,a no confundir con Walt Disney Pictures, el subsidiario de películas de Disney. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures es una compañía estadounidense de distribución de películas propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. Establecida en 1953 como Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, la compañía maneja la distribución de películas producidas por Walt Disney Studios; incluyendo Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, DisneyToon Studios, Disneynature, Pixar Animation Studios, Marvel Studios y Lucasfilm. Historia Antes de 1953, las producciones de Walt Disney fueron distribuidas por Sony/Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / United Artists y RKO Radio Pictures. Sin embargo, una disputa sobre el valor de la serie de largometrajes documentales de acción real de Disney's True-Life Adventures en 1953 llevó a Walt y su hermano mayor Roy Oliver Disney a formar su subsidiaria de propiedad total, Buena Vista Film Distribution Company, Inc. (BVD) para manejar la distribución de su propio producto en los Estados Unidos. El primer lanzamiento de Buena Vista fue la película de acción en vivo ganadora del Premio de la Academia El Desierto Viviente el 10 de noviembre de 1953 junto con Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, el primer lanzamiento animado de Buena Vista. Notables lanzamientos posteriores incluyen la película extranjera, Yang Kwei Fei ''(''La dama más noble), estrenada en los cines estadounidenses en septiembre de 1956, El Viajero de Missouri en marzo de 1958 y ''El Gran Pescador'' en julio de 1959 (la primera producción de terceros financiada por Disney ) En 1961, Disney incorporó a Buena Vista International, distribuyendo su primera película con calificación PG, Take Down, en enero de 1979. En abril de 2007, Disney disolvió el apodo de Buena Vista en su marca de distribución y se rebautizó como Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Distribución Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures es notable por tener 12 películas que han superado la marca de $ 1 mil millones y 1 película que superó la marca de $ 2 mil millones en ventas de boletos en todo el mundo: * Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (2015; $2,053,305,738) * The Avengers (2012; $1,518,594,910) * Avengers: Age of Ultron ''(2015; $1,405,035,767) * ''Frozen (2013; $1,279,852,693) * La Bella y la Bestia ''(2017; $1,222,577,911) * ''Iron Man 3 (2013; $1,215,439,994) * Capitán América: Civil War (2016; $1,153,304,495) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006; $1,066,179,725) * Toy Story 3 (2010; $1,063,171,911) * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011; $1,045,713,802) * Buscando a Dory (2016; $1,028,570,889) * Alicia en el País de las Maravillas ''(2010; $1,025,467,110) * ''Zootopia (2016; $1,023,784,195) Disney es el único gran estudio de Hollywood que ha lanzado más de cuatro películas que han cruzado la marca de los mil millones de dólares (en las recaudaciones mundiales). Además, Disney es el primero de los dos únicos estudios que han lanzado dos películas de mil millones de dólares en el mismo año (el otro es Warner Bros.). Las tres películas animadas más taquilleras han sido lanzadas por Disney. Dieciséis de las veinte películas con mayor calificación G también fueron distribuidas por Disney. En 2012, Disney logró su mayor recaudación anual de taquilla en América del Norte. La compañía distribuye todas las características producidas por The Walt Disney Studios, otras unidades de cine de Disney y algunos terceros, incluyendo: Arreglos Internacionales Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International se formó en 1961 como Buena Vista International, Inc., que es propietaria de Disney Channel Asia.The Disney Studio Story, by Richard Holliss and Brian Sibley, 1988. En 1992, Disney optó por finalizar una empresa conjunta anterior con , que comenzó en 1988 a distribuir sus películas en mercados extranjeros (Reino Unido, Irlanda, , y ). En esos territorios desde 1993 hasta 2007, Disney reactivó el nombre de Buena Vista International y también envió la distribución en países que no tenían ningún acuerdo actual con otras compañías. Los derechos de distribución en se dieron a (bajo CIC a principios de los años 70) y más tarde a 20th Century Fox antes de la empresa conjunta de Warner Bros. En Rusia y la , México, Brasil, Tailandia, Grecia, Singapur y Filipinas, las películas de Disney se habían distribuido en una empresa conjunta con .Disney, Sony team up for Russian content, The Hollywood Reporter, 27 de Diciembre de 2006. En Japón, los derechos de distribución se manejan en asociación con . Otras distribuidora internacionales * Reino Unido e Irlanda — Rank Film Distributors (1954–1986) y (1987–1992) * Turquía — Warner Bros. (–1994), United International Pictures (1994–presente) * Ucrania — y (2007–presente) * Kazajistán — United International Pictures, Warner Bros., Sony Pictures Releasing International (1997–presente) * Finlandia — Suomi-Filmi * Francia — , Buena Vista International (1993–2004) * Bélgica/Holanda — Warner Bros (1987–1992), United International Pictures (1993–presente) * Australia/Nueva Zelanda — Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1959–1968; 1973–86), Greater Union Organization (1968–1972), CIC-Fox (1973–1981), United International Pictures (under UIP-Fox) (1982–1986), (1987–1992) * Italia — Cinema International Corporation (1974–1981), United International Pictures (1982–1987), Warner Bros. (1987–1991) y Columbia TriStar Italia (Sony Pictures Releasing) (1992–1995) Franquicias Galería MCUDisneyDistribution.png Disney_Subsidiary_Logos.png 2017_CinemaCon_-_Walt_Disney_Studios_Presentation.jpg Notas * Disney conserva todos los derechos de distribución de 14 películas de DreamWorks a perpetuidad * Aunque GKIDS adquirió los derechos de distribución teatral de las películas de Studio Ghibli de manos de Disney en 2014, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment continúa reteniendo los derechos de distribución de medios domésticos de 13 películas de Ghibli. * Buena Vista es solo un estudio de distribución que trabaja para Disney, y no existe como una compañía separada. Referencias Link Externo * waltdisneystudios.com en:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures pt-br:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures zh:華特迪士尼工作室電影 Categoría:Compañías Categoría:Subsidiarios de Walt Disney Company Categoría:Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group Categoría:Estudios de producción de Disney